d2ndwymfandomcom-20200214-history
Christmas 2010 Extras
kissing a caribou head.]] Christmas 2010 Extras is the forty-third episode of D2WYM Snippets, and aired September 6, 2015. The episode is considered a spin-off of "Christmas 2010". Episode Date: September 6, 2015 Preceded By: '''This is Chad. '''Followed By: Brandon Synopsis The episode consists of footage that didn't make it into "Christmas 2010". December 7, 2010 The episode starts at Teddy's House with Linda Viera, Taylor Jackson, Jenny Farrell, Dallin Earl, Josh Scott, Travis Neal, and Kyle Worley meeting with the Wright family. Linda starts gathering the kids around to read a Christmas story with them. They also go over the Nativity story. Afterwards, everyone meets up at the Rosdahl's House for cider. Dallin pretends to kiss the stuffed caribou head there. December 11, 2010 at the Christmas Party, with Jaren Garff, Dallin Earl, and Jeremy Glenn.]] At the Christmas Party, Grant Carver, Travis, Kyle Makaiwi, Jeremy Glenn, Jaren Garff, Jeff Reed, and Dallin sit at a table in the corner. They've arranged some plastic army men in the center of the table. Kyle notices Travis filming him, and jokingly says, "What are you looking at? Turn away!" Cut ahead to Jeremy trying to wash the paint off his hands in the bathroom. Travis says he's filming Jeremy and Jeremy says "Shut up! Really?" Jeremy gets back at him by saying Travis doesn't have a Facebook. Jeremy says he'll be mature enough to take it when Travis gets a Facebook, and then the water gets hot and burns Jeremy. waiting for the train at Walnut Creek BART Station.]] December 23, 2010 Travis and Dallin wait a while at the Walnut Creek BART Station before getting on the train to San Francisco. They spied on the lady who stole ad off the BART train with Dallin's iPod. at Sam's Diner.]] At Sam's Diner, Dallin is tempted to eat a packet of strawberry jam. He also says he was deciding to order either a salad or a short stack of pancakes, or grilled liver. Travis mentions the waiter that has a bun in his hair. Dallin laughs, and asks him if he saw the tattoo he got when he was bald. He says he has a tattoo that goes up into his hairline. They talk about how he thought Dallin wanted to order breakfast, as in something from the breakfast menu, but he thought he wanted to order breakfast in the morning. Dallin opens the strawberry jam and tries a little bit. They talk about a painting of a man on the wall with a six pack. Dallin says his abs are ovals. Dallin scrapes the sour cream from the leftover burrito. They go to the Orpheum Theatre and see Shrek the Musical. Afterwards, in Civic Center BART Station, Dallin messes with a payphone. and Anne Peterson at Orinda BART Station.]] December 29, 2010 Dallin, Travis, Anne Peterson, Jenny Farrell, and Melinda Farrell get on a train to San Francisco from Orinda BART Station. On the train, Dallin and Travis notice the ad is still missing. At Blondie's Pizza, they find the healthiest meal in San Francisco and the saddest dog in the world. Cut ahead to the Cable Car. Dallin comments on how cold and windy it is. He starts screaming when they round the corner onto Hyde Street. They wave to people on the street. In Ghirardelli Square, Dallin orders a mint chocolate milkshake. On the way home, Dallin says he wish he had the same smile as a lady on an ad on the train. Jenny asks what kind of smile she wish she had, and responds with, "A better one". Back in Orinda, Dallin flicks back and forth on the pictures on his iPod, and makes Travis look like he's hitting his head in the pictures. and Travis Neal on a Cable Car.]] People In This Episode with a mint chocolate milkshake in Ghirardelli Square.]] *Dallin Earl *Linda Viera *Taylor Jackson *Kyle Worley *Travis Neal *Alex Wright *Josh Scott *Jeremy Glenn *Grant Carver *Jaren Garff *Kyle Makaiwi *Jeff Reed *Jenny Farrell *Barry Neal *Melinda Farrell *Anne Peterson Locations in Montgomery Street BART Station.]] * Teddy's House, Danville, California * The Rosdahl's House, Danville, California * The Church Building, Danville, California * Walnut Creek BART Station, Walnut Creek, California * Sam's Diner, San Francisco, California * The Orpheum Theatre, San Francisco, California * Civic Center/UN Plaza BART Station, San Francisco, California * Orinda BART Station, Orinda, California * Blondie's Pizza, San Francisco, California * Ghirardelli Square, San Francisco, California * Montgomery Street BART Station, San Francisco, California * Oakland, California * Orinda, California Trivia * Fourth "Extras" episode". * The plastic army men at the Christmas Party are the same ones from "The Amazing Race Birthday Party 2010". * The only episode ever to have a part set in Orinda that's not just driving through the town. * Dallin Earl orders the same mint chocolate milkshake in "Showbiz Tour 2013". Featured Music * "Winter Wonderland" by Mannheim Steamroller Category:D2WYM Snippets Episodes